Electric outboard motor have become almost standard equipment on pleasure fishing boats, and are primarily used for maneuvering the boat while the occupants of the boat are fishing. Such electric outboard motors are either of the so called remote control type or of the manual type. The remote controlled motors generally have a foot pedal which is connected by a cable to a rack and pinion gear at the top of the motor column, so that by tilting the pedal either forward or backward, the direction of thrust of the motor is rotated into different positions. In addition, such remote control motors generally also include a switch for turning the motor on. The great majority of the switches are momentary contact, push-button type switches wired such that the motor operates as long as the push-button is kept depressed, and the motor is turned off when the push-button is released.
Other types of switches have been more commonly used for so called manual electric outboard motors. These motors generally do not have a steering mechanism, but the supporting shaft is mounted in a bushing, with an arm extending from the shaft so that by moving the arm in one direction or the other, the support shaft is turned and accordingly the direction of thrust of the motor is changed as desired. Most commonly, switches used with this manual type of motor are mounted in the top of the motor support bracket, and are typically on/off type toggle switches, but occasionally also include a push-button, momentary contact switch, for example in the end of the tiller arm.
Some motor controls have also used switches which were attached to the floor of the boat. Such switches have either been the momentary contact, push-button type, whereby the motor is operated so long as the push-button is depressed, or of a second type using a different type of switch. In this latter switch, pushing the push-button a single time and releasing it turns the motor on, whereas to turn the motor off the button must again be pushed.
These control switches have all suffered from various disadvantages, and among the momentary contact type of switch, the most notable disadvantage is that the operator must maintain his foot on the switch in order to keep the motor on. This of course prevents him from moving about the boat, as for example while fishing.
Similarly, the use of the type of switch which must be depressed once to turn on and depressed again to turn off prevents the operator from having the advantage of a momentary contact type switch, where a simple brief touch of the push-button generates adequate thrust to move the boat to the desired position.
Of course switches which are mounted on the head of the trolling motor most often require manual operation, which requires the fisherman to release one hand from the fishing rod in order to actuate the switch. This itself can be disadvantageous in some circumstances.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide an improved on/off switch particularly suited for use with electric outboard motors.
Another object of this invention is to provide a control switch for an electric outboard motor which is of the momentary contact type.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a momentary contact type push-button switch which may also be kept in the constant ON mode, without the need for the operator to keep his foot on the push-button.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved actuator for a foot operated switch of the push-button type, whereby a simple action is needed to convert the switch between momentary contact mode, and constant ON mode.